Gallery:The Bully Code
When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. Read the full summary... Pictures Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.53.38 PM.png|'Slushie dogs: we never get any better' Jeremy holding a windmill hotdog.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.53.47 PM.png File:Baljeet saves Buford.jpg File:Doof's cast.jpg|Perry is looking File:Watching the vicious cycle.jpg Perry'snet.jpg Internet'snet.jpg EvilLaugh.jpg Re-tire-inator.jpg Retire-inator.jpg NotEveninBathroom.jpg Iwishheforget.jpg DumpItDown.jpg 70sCliché.jpg Bully Code montage.jpg Slushy Dawg employees.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.56.14 PM.png|"I never knew you worked at Slushie Dogs!" Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.58.18 PM.png|"I will never understand modern art."-Linda Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.57.38 PM.png|Buford catches Candice Machine.GIF Candace showing stacy her new red shirt.jpg candace sees the picture Jeremy sent her.jpg candace trying to erase the picture stacy took of her.jpg Candace upset about the bad pictures of herself that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Candace sees that phineas and ferb are up to something.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace and Stacy see Jermy's cell phone.jpg|Candace and Stacy sees Jeremy's Phone Candace telling Jeremy that she and stacy are slushy dog employees.jpg Candace decides to go and delete the pictures that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Jeremy having just come out of the employees only room.jpg stacy covered in condiments.jpg|Stacy is covering Jeremy putting the headset on Candace.jpg Candace relizing her mom is in the drive thru.jpg Candace filling orders.jpg Jeremy telling Candace he is taking his break.jpg Jeremy getting ready to check the pictures that Candace sent him.jpg Candace takes Jeremy's phone from him.jpg Candace having erased all the photos she sent to Jeremy.jpg Candace having accidently taken a picture of herself while in the air.jpg Candace and Jeremy standing by the boy's contraption.jpg Candace hands Jeremy back his phone.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed on their way home.jpg Candace and Jeremy on their way home 2.jpg No worries, I quit.jpg PnF in The Bully Code1.jpg PnF in The Bully Code2.jpg PnF in The Bully Code3.JPG PnF in The Bully Code4.JPG PnF in The Bully Code5.JPG The Bully Code - Phineas.JPG The Bully Code - Phineas says accidentally.jpg The Bully Code - Phineas explains machine 1.jpg The Bully Code Machine detail 1.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 2.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 3.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 4.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 5.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 6.JPG The Bully Code Machine detail 7.JPG The Bully Code - Phineas explains machine 2.JPG PnF in The Bully Code6.JPG PnF in The Bully Code7.jpg The Bully Code - Candace sees machine.JPG The Bully Code - Buford Baljeet and Phineas.JPG PnF in The Bully Code8.JPG The Bully Code - PnF watch their sister fly away.jpg The Bully Code - aerial view of the boys.JPG Screen Shot 2015-05-06 at 2.50.28 am.png|"Hey, that's a great photo of you." PnF in The Bully Code9.JPG|"Oh, heavens, no. Slushy Dogs never get any better." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries